The present disclosure relates generally to virtualized networking systems, and more specifically, to maximizing hardware capabilities of highly virtualized dynamic networking systems.
In general, contemporary networking systems operate in dynamic environments where a configured number of media access control (MAC) addresses often exceed a threshold capability of associated hardware, such as network interface card (NIC). In this case, the NIC must be put into a (promiscuous) mode that forces the contemporary networking systems to process and filter a higher than normal volume of packets, which results in various forms of performance degradation. Additionally, when the configured number of MAC addresses subsequently fall back under the threshold capability of the NIC (with merely a list of configured MACs) there is at present no way to optimize an earliest point at which the mode can be disabled to reduce the processing/filtering operations and reclaim improved performance of the system.